1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard surface cleaning implement that utilizes a replaceable aerosol cleaner container. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a cleaning implement for removing pet drool from hard surfaces such as windows and sliding doors. In another aspect, the invention can be used in other applications such as cleaning tiles and tubs in the home.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,078 to Banco et al. discloses a cleaning implement that includes a support head mounting a squeegee blade, a scrubber and optionally a touch-up pad. There is also a collector absorbent pad that is mounted to the support head adjacent the squeegee blade, a sprayer linked to the support head, and a container connectable to the sprayer. The implement can spray cleaning fluid on a window to be cleaned. The scrubber can then be applied, followed by the squeegee. Liquid being removed from the window using the squeegee is then collected in the absorbent pad, which is replaceable when saturated. Any remaining streaks on the surface being cleaned can then be removed by an optional touch-up pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,591 to Gach discloses an aerosol cap where cleaning material is dispensed when a force is applied to the canister through the cleaning head. A slot in the body removably retains a blade member for wiping dispensed liquid from the surface. A cleat on the body carries the blade member when it is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,557 to Simon et al. discloses a squeegee like cleaning apparatus for removable attachment to an aerosol can. The apparatus has a window structure between the attachment means and the blade such that the dispensed spray can pass there through to permit both spray treatment and squeegee action with a single stroke of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,990 to Bergmann et al. discloses a brush and container associated therewith for dispensing fluid during use of the brush. Examples include a scouring brush with a soap solution-dispensing container and a hairbrush with a hair lotion-dispensing container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,164 to Herman et al. discloses snap on attachments for an aerosol can. The attachments can be a brush, polishing cloth, buffing pad, sponge or other suitable polisher, buffer, or applicator. The attachment can have a pair of spring fingers for engaging cans of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,478 to Atkins discloses a glass-cleaning device including a squeezable bottle having a squeegee wiper edge extending therefrom parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bottle, and a top end being open to enable glass-cleaning fluid to be dispensed therefrom. The top end is movable between a sealed position and a dispensing position. The top end also has an array of bristles for scrubbing glass being cleaned.
GB2099513A to Watkinson discloses a spray-through style aerosol cap with an aperture through which liquid can be sprayed without removing the cap and a hinged flap formed integrally with the cap. The flap has a thimble for engaging the valve button of the aerosol can. The button is operated when the flap is depressed.
GB2023745A to Debard et al. discloses a valve actuator button for an aerosol can mounted in a cap and provided with ramps for automatically orientating the button in the correct angular position with respect to the cap so that the button sprays through an opening in the cap during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,333 to Debard discloses a method for relative orientation of the spray discharge valve actuator and nozzle of a container with respect to a protective cover, which is designed to operate the valve actuator. The orienting means include two helical ramps and a cooperating lug on the actuator circumferentially aligned with the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,736 to Kaufman et al. discloses a dispenser apparatus including a can and a discharge valve coupled to the can. A cap includes a chamber having walls that receives a button that is positioned to move the discharge valve. The button is supported in a spaced apart relation from the discharge valve during coupling of the cap to the can to maintain the button in a position disengaged from the discharge valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,957 to Kunesh discloses an actuator overcap for an aerosol can that permits automated preassembly of button actuators with the overcap via a modified receiving pod. The pod has a means for restricting rotation of the button relative to the pod.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,184 to Koptis discloses a dispenser-applicator assembly that mounts to an aerosol can. The cap includes a flexible dispensing tube that conveys liquid from the valve stem of the aerosol can to an applicator surface panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,273 to Obata et al. discloses an applicator for an aerosol can having a movable nozzle projecting from its head. The applicator includes a cap and a brush attached to the cap. The cap also includes a peripheral wall fittable to the head of the container to surround the nozzle, a nozzle pushing member, and a discharge tube fittable to the nozzle for supplying foam from the can to the brush.